


A tall glass of water

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hooking up in a bar, M/M, meeting at a bar, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: It’s midnight on a Friday night and Link was just looking to drink, dance and find a tall glass of water to have fun with.





	A tall glass of water

It’s midnight on a Friday night and Link was just looking to drink, dance and find a tall glass of water to have fun with. 

He wore his tightest black pants with a deep purple shirt and a trendy leather jacket. The pants hugged his ass in all the right places and the dark colours complimented his eyes. His hair was styled in a slightly spiky updo, with flecks of silver that looked almost purposeful. Even if he hadn’t felt the eyes of almost every man in the bar on him he knew he looked good. He wanted to look good. The whole reason he’d come to this bar tonight was he was looking to be eaten alive. To feel small, taken and cared for. For once.

He had no interest in the sea of 5ft somethings all vying for his affection tonight. Maybe on another night he’d have taken one of the offers, but not now. He was bored with nameless hands roaming over his chest and ass in sad excuses for dances, and he was bored with the same promising whispers of a good time. They were fighting for his attention and he’d grown weary of the power.

Nearly resigned to giving up on the evening, he moved his hips on auto-pilot - allowing his eyes to scan the room one more time as he tilted his neck back for the lips of some John Doe. His eyes were just sweeping over the bar when he drew a sharp breath at the sight of a lone man leaning against the bar.

He was a tall glass of water alright. A deep, southern flute of it if looks were a giveaway. 

The music drained away into white noise and he muttered something about needing a drink as he stepped away from his partner. Tall glass of water seemed to notice him too because his eyes were fixed on him as he approached the bar and slid onto a stool next to him.

“You sure your friend won’t get lonely over there?” The man asked, taking a swallow of beer.

Link chuckled dryly. “I think he’ll survive.” 

For a moment a comfortable silence hung in the air. It was only when the bartender handed Link a drink and he’d had a long swallow that Link spoke again.

"Name’s Link.” 

"Rhett.” The man replied, taking Link’s extended hand and shaking it.

Rhett was lankier than he’d seemed from across the bar, but his arms and chest still filled out his torso nicely. His hair was a mess of dirt-blonde flowing curls that looked like crashing waves if you looked closely enough, and his eyes seemed to change colour in the light. After trying to settle on a colour for a couple of minutes, Link decided his were a mixture of green and gray - but even then it was difficult to be sure. He was just wondering how the guy’s full handsome beard would feel against his face when Rhett raised an eyebrow.

“You just gunna stare at me all night?” 

Link smirked into his glass as drained the last of it. “Maybe. The view’s good.”

Rhett laughed and turned on his stool to face him. “Does that really work?”

“I don’t know.”  Link shrugged, though a coy smile was crossing his lips. “Is it?”

Rhett said nothing but even as he tapped his foot to the music his eyes were fixed on Link. Link could feel them traveling from the two open buttons of his shirt, down to legs.

_ Make me work for it.  _ Link willed him.  _ Come on _ .

"I haven’t decided yet,” Rhett concluded, leaning back again as if he was planning on getting comfortable. “Why don’t you go dance some more and I’ll think about it?”

Grinning darkly, Link slid off his stool, taking care to slide a hand lightly over Rhett’s thigh as he sauntered towards the dance floor. It didn’t take him long to find the pretty young thing he’d been dancing with, who was now striking up a conversation with another guy.

Waiting for the other man to disappear into the crowd, Link tapped the guy on the shoulder - gripping his shoulder to turn him. At the sight of Link, the guy opened his mouth to speak but Link captured his lips before he could ask any questions, kissing firmly.

His eyes locked onto Rhett’s as he sucked the guy’s lip into his mouth, watching the taller man staring at him and his partner with a burning fire. Wanting to put on even more of a show, Link deepened the kiss - holding the back of the guy’s head and licking at his mouth. 

The dancing was a farce at that point. In fact, they were barely swaying to the rhythm of the music as they devoured each other. They stayed connected at the lips until Link saw Rhett getting off his stool and walking toward them, breaking the kiss abruptly.

"Why don’t you get yourself a drink and someone nice for the night, hmmm?” Link purred in the man’s ear, nibbling at his lip a final time before leaving him to wander over to the bar.

He didn’t even have time to turn back around before he felt hands at his waist, much larger than the ones that had just been there.

“You play real dirty,” Rhett growled in his ear, pressing against his back.

“I usually do when I want something.” Link retorted, feeling the strong hands spinning him around by his waist.

“Well, you got it,” Rhett told him, and that was the only warning Link got before Rhett’s hands wound in his hair and tugged his head back to claim his mouth. It was bliss to be held there, allowing Rhett to taste the lingering liquor on his lips to his heart’s content.

It wasn’t long before he could feel how thick and heavy Rhett was against him, the pressure a relief against his own, building erection. Seeking more, they ground against each other and swayed, mouths connected and practically dry humping on the dance floor. Link knew what other people in the bar had to be thinking but he didn’t care, as he felt Rhett’s long fingers dragging his jacket away from his shoulder to devour his neck.

Groaning, Link let Rhett’s lips have him - and allowed him to steer them both across the bar toward the bathroom. 

He was released just long enough for Rhett to shove open the bathroom door - before lips were on him again and he was pushed against the sink.

_ Fuck _ .

Link shrugged his jacket all the way off and tugged Rhett’s brown jacket off the taller man’s shoulders, letting them both hit the floor. 

“Nice jacket,” Rhett commented, even as he felt Link’s hands reaching down for the zip of his pants.

“Shut up.” 

Link let his hand snake beneath Rhett’s boxers - getting a firm grip around the shaft of his cock and pumping slowly. The moment Rhett’s mouth was in kissing distance he took it for himself again, kissing hungrily as he pumped the solid erection in his hand. 

Not slow on the uptake, Rhett’s hand found its way inside Link’s own tight pants - stroking and petting as best he could considering the tight confines.

“God your pants are tight. Are they painted on?” Rhett asked, causing Link to groan as he tugged him further out of his pants and relieved the pressure.

Link felt Rhett squeeze him once more before the giant’s hands pulled him not so gently into the nearest stall, flinging the lock closed.

Link’s hands groped wildly for Rhett’s cock again but Rhett caught his wrist to stop him, easing Link onto his knees instead.

Obediently, Link took Rhett’s girthy cock in his hand and pressed his lips to the head, licking once before taking it into his mouth. Looking up, he locked eyes with Rhett as he sucked, enjoying the sounds and satisfaction he was drawing from him. As he sucked he felt one of Rhett’s hands nestle in his hair and the other reach down to stroke him, bringing them to the brink together.

Taking as much of the length down his throat as he could, Link sucked hard - before they both finally came. Link came hard into Rhett’s fist while Link swallowed down as much of Rhett’s load as he could, wiping his mouth and standing when he could breathe again. 

They stayed connected as they rose, and even as they pulled away Rhett kept hold of his face, still staring at him with hunger. “I was not expecting you tonight.” 

“I can’t say I wasn’t expecting you.” Link said honestly.

With that, Link tugged his pants back on and waited for Rhett to do the same, before crashing their lips together a final time. Breathless and hurrying to straighten themselves up, they wordlessly left the stall and walked back out into the blessedly empty bathroom.  

Gathering their jackets from the floor, Link noticed Rhett grabbing a pen and paper from his jacket pocket -  but paid no attention to what he was writing. He didn’t look until the piece of paper had been pressed into his hand and Rhett had left. It was nothing but a hotel address and three words.

_ Come find me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love :) please leave one <3


End file.
